


After the war

by Penstrokes



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, No 2099 AU, Post War, Z3 isn't here but i'm not telling what happened to him, but then I realized this will be the 30th fic on the archive and I wanted that, was meant to be part of SSJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: War brought them togetherPeace made them drift apartoriginally for SSJ, Prompt: based off a song.Song: In our bedroom after the war -stars (?)





	After the war

It had taken almost half a decade of fighting, but the war was over.  Europe was now in the process of rebuilding and recovering from the deep wounds that scarred both land and people. No doubt, it would be a long lasting scar in the annals of history. Churchill gave his speeches as he always did, gazing out among his people. He congratulated those who had given their everything, from their efforts and sanity to their lives. There was another question that hung above their heads. What now?

 

During the war there had always been the question of ‘what now’, albeit one that was more straightforward in the nature of what and rested more on the question of how. There was no how, just what that remained. Churchill would seek reelection once more, confident that he’d lead the country towards a time of healing now that he’d lead them through a time of war.

* * *

  


Einstein was eighteen now, old enough to make his own legal decisions. He could go to college if he wanted.

 

_If._

 

Einstein wasn’t sure what he wanted. The Super Science Friends, the war, it’d been his entire world for the most part. He knew no other times. He knew not of a long term peace. The only peace he’d ever known were the small moments in Big Ben, with the fury and anguish of the war in the background. Einstein had been made- born- for several purposes. The war was the driving force of his very existence.

 

That word, that concept was a tricky, troubling mix of ideas and associations. His reasons for being were plain and conditional. His identity was a problem that’d plagued him since the moment he was conscious in the real world, out of the cloning vat. Before, he’d had the war to distract him, to push it off to the side.

 

Now he had all the time in the world for it. Albert wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse.

 

* * *

  


Tappupti had played her part in all this mess. It wasn’t the first war she’d seen or even fought in. It wouldn’t be the last either, despite how much everyone was cheering and clamoring it would be. Nonetheless she took part in the festivities, hitting on attractive guys and gals. Already she was starting to move on. She’d remember this time and this team as some shred of memory in her memory filled with lifetimes, no, generations worth of memories. She’d miss Freud the most, he was a kindred spirit who seemed to understand her better than the rest. Tesla, the man who’d get away despite her best efforts. Oh well, she’d find another man who’d look like him and even if he wasn’t Tesla, he’d love him all the same in her bed. It wasn’t unusual to find a doppelganger of someone you once knew somewhere down the line in history. Curie was uptight and stiff lipped but she was steady. Tapps had no worries for her, she’d make it just fine, where ever life took her.

 

While the world was busy trying to hurry up and recollect their lives and prepare for the future unknown, Tapputi was relaxed, she had all the time in the world.

* * *

  


Curie watched the parties and cheering from the sidelines, letting herself smile. Relief at last. The Nazis were gone, Poland would be free.

 

She could go back to Pierre, a final trip through time. To be reunited with him, to hold and love her children once more. She longed to go back to _their_ lab, the one she spent her waking hours with Pierre. Where they had made their discovery _together._ The one Churchill had given her was big and well plenished with supplies. It was hers but it wasn’t truly hers.

 

Poland would not see the glory she had helped to grant it if she went back. A crux in her decision. Torn between two of her most important goals that drove her in life.  She could see her family, her greatest strength and source of support once more and live out their lives together like they were meant to. She could do that...or she could go back to her home country, to help them rebuild and recover. The bittersweet frustrating ending that lay before her, a reward for her efforts.

 

Curie wanted both but she would have the choose. A difficult decision and yet she already had an idea of what her decision would be.

 

* * *

 

For Darwin, the decision was simple and easy. He did not have to face the same split decision Curie would have to. He’d simply return to his proper time to be with his family. A lazy retirement if he did say so himself. No further obligations, aside from the ones he’d chosen to have. His family, his studies of the natural world. All of it waiting for him, almost as if it’d never left. It would be difficult saying farewell to his adopted, makeshift family he’d been a part of for the past four years. He thought of them as his own but he knew it would not last.

 

Darwin had always planned to return to his own time after all was said and done. There was little for him here in the future. He could only wish the others the best.

 

He was the first to officially leave. His absence only highlighted the elephant in the room. The silent question from each of them who remained.

* * *

  


Tesla was unsure of what he were to do. If he went back to his proper time he could reunite with old friends, most of whom were long dead from when he was standing. He had always liked being alone yet being this far out from when he should have stayed added a hollow sense to that rule. Kindred spirits gone out, memories of them, their presence faded and wafted through history like smoke from a candle. How Tesla missed them all dearly, the only words and belongings he had to remember them by were from left behind words. Books and interviews in newspapers he would have to search for.  

 

He could start again here, free from being overshadowed by Edison, who Tesla was pleased to hear had been dead for over a decade at this point. The rest of the Super Science Friends were promised steady funds should they opt to stay in the present, their future. The offer was tempting.

 

So tempting.

He would be far more valued and revered here. With both his fame of being as clever and wondrous an engineer as he was, coupled with what reputation he’d gain from being a Super Science Friend, Tesla could build himself up again. No, he could and would surpass Edison as the greatest inventor.

 

Tesla didn’t have to decide now, there was always later tonight when everyone had partied themselves out.

* * *

  


Freud didn’t have a choice. His choice was made the moment Hitler came into power. Going back into his original time was out of the question. As resilient as Freud was, he couldn’t live through the same war twice. With no further obligations as a parent to his now adult children, Freud was more than happy to resettle here. There was a painful question that lingered in the back of his mind that he tried his best to push out. It would slip out at times when his mind was quiet or when he was sleeping.

 

How many?

 

How many family members did he-?

 

Freud would try and track them down if he could. Find his siblings, his aunts and uncles.

His children.

 

In a sense, Freud would pick up the pieces of his own life, but on a smaller scale.


End file.
